heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Lance
Lance is one of the main protagonists in Sym-Bionic Titan. On Galaluna, he was the most talented soldier in his military unit, but also the most rambunctious. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance was often lost in his own angst and turmoil. Edward, Lance's father, was a top scientist who was ridiculed for his ideas and disappeared through his Rift Gate invention, after trying it out and never returning. (Shaman of Fear) The King of Galaluna chose Lance to be Ilana's protector, who must now work to ensure the safety of the Princess. Personality Lance's rebellious and troublesome nature often caused him much turmoil back on Galaluna. Ironically, it is this very personality that almost instantly makes him one of the most popular students at Sherman High School, making cheerleaders and other students love him. Unlike most other students, he doesn't immediately fall to its benefits, and tries to push himself away from them. He becomes confused realizing that despite his efforts, he only continues to rise in the social hierarchy. In a normal situation, Lance is laid back, and not one to openly display his emotions. He does, however, come alive on the battlefield, always thirsting for the victory that will somehow imbue his life with true meaning. Lance shows signs of a self-loathing complex, seeming to stem from the day his father vanished. Even to this day, Lance will still wake up at 2:00 a.m. due to the fact that was the time his father would return from work. Earlier in the series, he is shown to be very paranoid, such as assuming a crying baby or a dog could be considered a threat. In the episode, Disenfranchised, it is shown that Lance also has some love for music. Being able to play guitar and make it in a band called Disenfranchised. Sadly, he was kicked out of the band. The other main members of the team through that ever since Lance joined, they were attracting the wrong attention for their group due to his popularity in school. Powers and Abilities Manus When the situation demands it, Lance has the ability to activate a device on his wrist, which creates a powerful armored exoskeleton called Manus (ironically, this is the Latin term for "hand"). While utilizing the machine, Lance can use a variety of weapons for attack and defense, such as grenades, missiles, chain-swords, and electro-spears. The Sym-Bionic Titan ''' Lance can combine his powers with those of Ilana and Octus to create a more powerful machine, the Sym-Bionic Titan. However, it takes all three of their cooperation in order for the giant to efficiently work, let alone attack. He is known as the 'body' of the Sym-Bionic Titan. '''Combat and Skills Lance has very great skills in fighting. His fighting styles are none of earth's fighting styles, considering he is from a different planet and that he took his training in Galalunian academy. His fighting shows brute strength and he fights well on the battle field, grabbing enemies and sending flying kicks and punches at them.